mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeleth Dwin'altin
Common Statistics Real Name: Unknown. Aeleth gave himself his first name, and his family name was offered to him by Neyira Known As: Aeleth Dwin'altin Current Age: Roughly 90 Race: Elf Height: 5'1" Weight: 132 lbs Hair Color: Silver, faintly blue when the light is dim Eye Color: Green, commonly flickering between bright and dark Skin: Lightly tanned and smooth, though his hands and feet look to be used often Recognizable Features: His pendant of an oak leaf carved from the wood hangs from a necklace of woven vine. Feathers always in his hair, and nature-esque type tattoos over his neck, right arm, chest, and left leg Known Languages: Common, Elven, Druidic, Animal, Sylvan Left or Right Handed: Left Deity: Silvanus, though he pays homage to Mielikki, Eldath and Chauntea Class: Druid Alignment: True Neutral Appearance Reserved. This is the single word that can describe the one who walks with a gentle step and looks at everything with a thoughtful, though uninterested gaze more often than not. His eyes shine like moonlight upon water when something seems to catch his attention, and they dull to the color of damp moss as he grows bored. He watches with a passive face, a faint smile formed on his lips as he regards everything, his silvery hair cascading down to his lower neck, feathers adorning it tastefully. Appearance(With Equipment) Earth tones are the main aspect of Aeleth's equipment. Whether green, brown or black, he will rarely, if ever, be seen with anything aside from such, for good reason - given his time spent in the woods. His clothing and armor all bear a striking similarity, in that they are designed for practicality rather than looks. His daily clothes enable him to move around with easy and allow him to hide within brush and in trees. His armor, ironwood covered with interlacing woven and enchanted vines is covered by a gray-tanned long coat. While seeming unusual for one of the forest to wear, he seems to enjoy the amount it covers, and every one of the pockets is filled with some substance or another, not to mention the equipment lined along the inner folds of the coat. As far as weapons go, he seems to favorite staying at range rather than in close combat. Currently using a shortbow that fits snuggly on his back without sticking out too much, he seems to prefer the compactness of the smaller version of the standard elven longbow. His swords, while magical, do not hold much interest for him, and he will only use them if he is forced into a corner. The rest of his equipment does not appear special, seemingly comprised of elven-made goods and things that look like they were salvaged. '''Personality Aeleth seems to be shifting from different personalities ever since his arrival. Although he still maintains much of his "lone-wolf" stature, typically staying away from groups and individuals, he has begun to converse more freely with those around him. He is kind more often than not, and his views of what is good and evil usually come down to - "Which of the two will harm the land more". He calls very few friend, up to around five to date. However, while his list of them remains short, his loyalty to them knows no bounds. The main aspect of his personality is derived from his most notable expression - Indifference. Ever since his arrival, he has had a tendency to simply not care for things that didn't concern him, though he tends to take the troubles of friends as his own. Due to this belief, he can often be seen as cold when he ignores such thing as a murder or theft, though in all actuality, he feels that it isn't his problem. Although not known to many, he has a mind for tactics, and is more or less a talented leader if it is forced upon him - Though he feels that leading anything is bothersome when another can do the same. He typically remains calm and thoughtful, letting his mind do more work than his muscles would allow, and he is more kind than not, though this is likely due to his lack of skill in combat - Better to make enemies as friends than have them know your true intentions and attack you for it, after all. He very rarely holds grudges torwards those that act out of emotion, unless great damage, whether personally or to something he protects, is done. Ability Scores Strength (10): Aeleth has found it difficult to practice his muscles given his usual distance away from fighting, and the fact he has magically enhanced his muscles or shapeshifted should the need for them arise. Dexterity (12): Rarely testing his reflexes and never having had to rely on his agility for anything rather than travelling, he is not as dextrous as others of his race, though is still more fluid than most. Constitution (12): Unlike most of his race, Aeleth has developed a small semblance of a constitution from the time spent in the woods, and from his lifestyle within his old home. Intelligence (14): Never having been one to practice his body, he has instead practiced his mind. Having had to lead groups within the Moonwood, he has taken on the mind of a tactician to a degree, as well as one of an avid reader, often pouring over books - Though keeping such will hidden from others. Wisdom (19): Aeleth's true strength is in his ability to reason. He has an ever-expanding mind even at his young age, and can discern between right and wrong, real and false with an almost eerie accuracy. His wisdom is what causes his calm demeanor, as he sees all sides of a situation, whether he wishes to or not. Charisma (12): His main flaw is his attitude torwards others. He is not lacking in beauty, both from his elven heritage and simply his natural appearance. While he 'has' improved in how he deals with others, and touched up his appearance with the forced aid of another, he still has trouble dealing with people in general, unless he has some connection with them. Statistics ((With Equipment/Unbuffed)) AC 30 HP 143 Fortitude: +14 Reflex: +7 Will: +18 Base Attack: +10 Frequent Combat Gear: Druid Armor Abilities(With Items): Str (15) - Dex (12) - Con (17) - Int (14) - Wis (25) - Cha (10) SQ: Familiar(Amarah, wolf)/Immunity to sleep Feats: Armor Prof.(Light/Medium), Combat Casting, Extend Spell, Hardiness versus Enchantments, Immunity to Sleep, Keen Senses, Low-light Vision, Nature Sense, Practiced Spellcaster (Druid), Resist Nature's Lure, Shield Prof., Silent Spell, Skill Affinity(Listen/Search/Spot), Trackless Step, Venom Immunity, Weapon Prof.(Elf/Druid), Wild Shape, Woodland Stride, Zen Archery Skills(With Items): Animal Empathy +22, Appraise +2, Bluff 0, Concentration +18, Craft(Armor/Trap/Weapon) +2, Disable Trap 0, Discipline +2, Disguise 0, Heal +24, Hide +1, Intimidate 0, Knowledge(Nature) +14, Listen +9, Lore +17, Move Silently +1, Parry +1, Perform 0, Persuade +12, Search +4, Sense Motive +14, Spellcraft +8, Spot +9, Taunt 0 Background Aeleth's birthplace is unknown, though it is thought to be Moonwood. At roughly thirty years old, he was found bleeding from various wounds, balled into a fetal position with an obvious mental trauma. According to the rangers of the wood, there was nothing else around him to suggest that anything had occurred. The ones who found him, being scouts of a nearby Grove within the Moonwood took him there, where he was examined by an Archdruidess. Given the state of his mental being, she began to seal off his thoughts that were formed before this experience.. the experience itself, his afore-mentioned childhood.. even the thoughts he shared with his mother pre-birth. He named himself Aeleth with no underlying reasons, and began to live among the Grove as a sort of adopted child. He became interested in the forest after becoming friends with a druidess of his own age by the name of Neyira. After taking the basic rites to become a tender of the wood, and spending a full year nestled within the arms of a large oak learning of the woods and what it encompasses, he took his first step as a druid. As a gift for beginning his journey, Neyira offered her house name to Aeleth, which he accepted with great thanks. From then on, Aeleth became Neyira's partner and companion during his time in the Moonwood, learning from her and about her, and vice versa as they helped keep the wood in balance with it's neighbors. He was also brought into a rather, military type lifestyle along the woods. Due to those that assaulted the woods often(ie - Zhentarim/Drow), he was forced to learn tactics of his own, and was often called to lead small excursions. This continued for around seventy years... One night while out on patrol, the two became seperated from eachother after darkness enveloped the whole deep of the forest, moreso than that of natural shade - Causing Aeleth to lapse into unconciousness after running into a dense object. He found her within a small clearing within the woods unharmed, but acting strangely, discovering that these were not the woods they once knew, according to her. They decided on tree-striding out of the forest, declaring it was a safer route than walking, and on preparing the spell and beginning to walk through, they were met with arrows from the darkness and Neyira was impaled with an arrow straight through her heart. Aeleth had little chance to respond to being shoved by Neyira, who offered only a faint smile before collapsing to the ground, his vision fading as he travelled through the complex system of roots far longer than the normal spell allowed. He arrived within the outskirts of Cormanthor, listening to the chatting of a few townsfolk and on learning the name of where he was, began to find a purpose within his new home, and learn the status of his old. Updates: Aeleth has begun to unlock parts of his memory due to a strange presence in his head that seeks to unravel his thoughts. Although initially unwanted, he has taken interest - After he was forced to watch elven rangers kill off his parents .. Companions Reonna(Brown Bear): A female bear that found Aeleth on his arrival to Ashabenford, Reonna has helped Aeleth gather his bearings in the area. For the majority of the time spent in the wilds, they have protected eachother, and Aeleth has taken special interest in helping her take care of her family and her newborns. Recently, Aeleth has decided to let Reonna focus on her family rather than himself, seeing as to how volatile the area has become. Amarah(Wolf): Aeleth's new companion within the woods, he found Amarah surrounded by the killed off members of his pack within the Cormanthor, seemingly done in by those that travelled the area frequently. He tended to the wolf for a week in secret before they began seeing eachother as friends, the bite marks along Aeleth's left arm proof of the original hostility. For now, they look after eachother while they seek to defend the forest.. (OOC) Information Time spent in Myth Drannor: Since around January 20th, 2008 Playing Status: Active Current Character Level: 14 Druid Current Character Alignment: True Neutral : Neutral(50) Neutral(48) Category:PC